


Viper Pit

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Riding Crops & Champagne [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Cute Aftercare, Dom Loki, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Sub Thor, Switching, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Verbal Humiliation, boot licking, face dildo, loki is older than thor, pussy eating, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor's overcome his nerves to visit the Viper Pit, and specifically, his new dom, Loki. There to indulge in a fantasy he had kept secret, Thor is wrapped around Loki's finger from the moment he walks into the room.





	Viper Pit

**Author's Note:**

> KINKYKINKYKINKY
> 
> The idea of face dildos.... mmmm :D

Thor fidgeted with the hem of the sleeves of his light coat.    
He had finally done it.    
He had finally gathered the courage to come to the Viper Pit, and meet the man he had been talking to for a few weeks.    
  
The Pit wasn't very well known to the people of the city unless of course you had very specific tastes. Tastes that leaned towards chains, whips, begging, and orders, and Thor had happened upon the name and location while on a BDSM blog he followed almost religiously.    
  
Of course, the 24 year old had never done anything like this, let alone go somewhere public for it.    
Thor was a large man, and he worked out constantly giving him a thick physique and most people took him as masculine as a man could get.   
On his profile, most of the people who talked to him took him as a dom, or a hunter looking for a sub to control.

  
But they couldn't be farther from the truth.   
  
That is, until MasterOfMischief sent him a message. Within just ten minutes of chatting on the messenger, he had seemed to pin Thor for what he was and what he wanted.   
  
It had taken a lot of convincing and coaxing, but finally Thor agreed to meet at the dungeon.    
  
Thor hesitated at the doors just passed the security and admissions desk.    
Maybe he wasn't ready for this. Maybe, maybe he should message Loki and call it off..    
  
But he shook his head of those thoughts. He had finally come out here. He had been ordered not to be late. He damn well better go.    
  
Thor opened the door to a large open space, music beating from hidden speakers and the room filled with people of various levels of dress and kinkwear. Thor was surprised just at the - openness of it all.    
  
There was a bar to the far left, and stairs that lead to a second level upstairs. There were a few areas sectioned off, seemingly meant for display purposes as one of them Thor could see a half naked woman tied to a wheel upright being slowly spun around while a man flogged her.    
  
Other people were on leashes, some had masks, others didn't.    
There was even a man who had set up handmade paddles, cuffs, and whips.    
  
But Thor looked passed all of that, finding sign with an elegantly written "VIP" section.    
The blond took in a deep breath and headed for it.   
  
Behind the door, the music and commotion of people seemed to fade almost immediately and he was greeted with another woman at a desk, with a large bouncer to her right.    
She looked him over.    
"You have an appointment, big fella?"    
  
Thor nodded and gave his name, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she typed it into her laptop. She nodded and smiled then pulled out a paper and pen.    
"I'll need your signature before you go, sir."    
  
Thor looked it over, realizing it was a consent form and was absolving the Viper Pit and its employees any responsibility if the sessions result in injury or death.    
  
Thor felt a wave of nervous excitement at that. He swallowed hard, and he signed at the bottom.    
  
"Follow this hallway, it's the only door at the end." The woman smiled.   
  


Loki was perched on a couch, sitting with his legs crossed, looking at his phone. The door opened, but he ignored it, knowing it was his new client. His new plaything. 

 

For ten minutes, Loki ignored the man. He heard him shuffling back and forth, but still, Loki didn't look at him. 

 

“Kneel.” He finally said, looking up. Thor was a big man. A big, big man. Just the kind Loki liked to see on his knees. Instantly, Thor was on his knees at the command, head bowed. “Good boy.” 

 

Standing, the smaller, pale man strutted over to Thor, a riding crop in his hands. He used the tip of it, making the man look up. 

 

“You're rather young, darling.” Said the man, smiling down at him. “Mmm... You want to be punished, don't you?” 

 

Thor felt heat in his cheeks already.   
This was far from what he had imagined, not expecting to plunge right into their session. But he was already getting hard.   
  
So the blond nodded.    
"Y-, yes sir." His voice was much quieter than he intended, the nervousness wracking up again as he felt the cool draw ad the flogger across the nape of his neck.    
  
Thor couldn't help but stare at the man that circled him. He was beautiful. So much more than the teasing glimpses he posted on his file. And the leather he wore-, it hugged his lithe yet lean frame and his legs seemed to go on for miles in long thigh high heeled boots.

 

“You were hard to convince to come to visit me...” Loki murmured, the crop gently sliding down between Thor's shoulder blades. With a quick flick of his wrist, he drew it back and snapped it, making Thor groan. “I expect every single command I give you to be followed, is that clear?” 

 

Another ‘yes, sir’ was murmured, and Loki ran a gloved hand through Thor's long hair. 

 

“You will end every sentence with ‘sir’. You do not cum until I give you permission. You do not back talk. You will be a grateful little slut and thank me for spending time on such a pathetic fuckbag like you.” Loki said, his voice clear and stern. “Is that clear?” 

 

Thor was practically shivering with arousal at Loki's stern words and the slight sting against his skin.    
"Yes sir," he said readily.    
  
He wanted this so badly, he always had. To be ordered and slapped around, degraded and used by another man. As soon as he laid eyes on Loki he knew he was getting in deep.    
  
The outfit the smaller man wore matched the sharpness of his words and his intensely green eyes.    
Thor was taking orders from a man he could easily manhandle if he wanted to, and it had his dick twitch in his jeans.

 

Loki pushed Thor's head forwards, his hand gripping the back of his throat as he forced him onto his hands and knees, making his head low, bowing. 

 

“You're not even worthy of kissing my boots, slut.” Loki growled, the leather of the crop and his outfit creaking as he sat down. “But, you  _ can  _ lick them.” 

 

He watched as Thor looked at the heeled covered feet presented to him, smirking when a pink tongue came out to lap at the shiny material. His little slave moaned, licking up his calf, leaving a wet trail as he moved back down. 

 

“Aren't you so grateful I am wasting time on you?” Loki cooed, spreading his legs to rub at the hard-on between them. 

 

Thor moaned deeply again,   
"Yes sir," he answered obediently. The taste of leather was strong, and he licked up to Loki's knee.    
  
"Thank you sir," he bent down and licked his other boot as well, tongue tracing up the thin laces and he glanced his bright blue eyes up to meet his dom's before lowering to where Loki was touching himself.    
  
He was wearing lace and silk panties from what he could tell, and Thor could make out the outline of a large cock.    
His mouth watered for it, and he couldn't help the new tinge of red to his cheeks.    
  


Loki leaned forward, and slapped Thor across the face. 

 

“Eyes down, whore.” He growled, pushing Thor's head back to his ankles. “Keep cleaning my boots, you worthless fucktoy.” 

 

After several minutes of his slave licking his boots, Loki gently pushed him away, bringing his foot up to step on the back of Thor's head ever so lightly, guiding the blond head down till his forehead touched the ground. 

 

“There's a good little slut.” Loki murmured, standing. He strutted over to a different chair, one with a hole in the bottom, with straps in place for Thor's head to lay in. “Strip, then come over here and make yourself useful. Do not keep me waiting.” 

 

Thor looked at the contraption for a moment longer before realizing Loki had given him a direct order.   
  
Immediately the blond began to shed his clothes. First the thin coat, and then the white v neck. He didn't need to look at Loki to feel his eyes on him, watching his every move.    
It exhilarated Thor to no end.   
  
He shucked his pants and boxers off next, and there was no way of hiding his large hard cock that was already glistening at the tip.    
He walked over to the chair, kneeling and getting onto his back and placing his head right under the hole.   
  
He didn't know what Loki had in store for him, as he had never really seen a male dom use these chairs, but Thor was more than ready to eat the pale man's ass if that was what was commanded of him.

 

Loki leaned down, buckling Thor's wrists to the legs of the chair, which left them suspended, unable to do anything but grab the chair. Then the dom grabbed his ankles, and tied them together, making sure the ties were tight. Generously, he placed a pillow underneath the man's lower back, giving the big cock a few pumps before slapping it.

 

“What a dirty cock you have... Getting on being treated like a piece of shit.” Loki spat on Thor's chest, rubbing it in. “What a naughty boy.” 

 

He leaned over the hole, peering at Thor, who was very much lost in lust. 

 

“You wanna eat my pussy, boy?” 

 

Thor nodded, unconscious licking his lips at the offer.    
"Yes sir- yes I would very much like to, sir."    
  
It wasn't the first time he had heard men refer to their asses as a pussy, and Thor loved it. All he could imagine was fucking that tight little 'pussy', riding the blond.    
  
His fingers curled around the chair legs almost caressing them in anticipation.    
"Please allow your worthless slut to eat your pussy sir,"    
  
Calling himself that made him feel drunk with lust, and he moaned softly.

 

Loki made a clicking noise with his tongue and sat down on the chair, straddling it.

 

“Work my hole through my panties, slut.” Loki commanded, peering over his shoulder as Thor followed his orders instantly, his tongue coming up to wiggle away at the dom's panties, pushing the fabric against his asshole. Loki rode for a moment, eyes finally closing as he felt the wetness grow between his legs. Standing, he found his knife, and began to slowly cut through his panties, watching as Thor watched him intently. 

 

The blond bit his lower lip in anticipation. The knife was clearly sharp, and Loki's slow movements cut the shining wet fabric with ease.   
  
He was pressing hard enough that Thor could see the blade indenting gently into his skin, but somehow he managed to not even leave so much as a pink trial in its wake.    
  
First, the dom's large cock was freed from the material, stroked by long pale fingers before the rest of the panties was cut.   
  
Revealing a pink, wet cunt.    
  
Thor's eyes widened in shock.   
Loki- he-! He had both?? He had a pussy, a Real pussy!   
  
"Oh my god-" The words came out on their own, breathy and wavered with a new wave of arousal.

 

Loki smirked as he put the knife on a side table, taking his time to walk over to the man, rolling his hips. Again, he straddled the chair, but hovered, showing Thor his cunt up close and personal. A small shining beads of pussy grool dripped down, onto Thor's lips, who let out a deep moan. 

 

“Mmm... I promised you it would be worth it to come visit me... Little, naughty boy... Drooling over pussy.” Loki purred, his gloved fingers pushing deep inside of himself, making a glorious squelching noise. Thor moaned again beneath him. 

 

“Now...” Loki said, catching the slave's attention. “I will ask you again.... Do you want to eat my pussy?” 

 

Thor was so turned on he could feel the precum dripping onto his lower stomach and his legs writhed in their bonds, muscle gently flexing as he did.    
  
He licked his lips, tasting the saltiness that had dripped from Loki's perfect cunt and he nodded again, still flustered over the way the dom was talking to him and how it just served to fan the flames.    
  
"Yes sir, I want to eat your pussy so badly!" He begged, hands gripping at the chair legs again. "Let me show you I can be useful-"

 

Loki cut him off by shoving his wet fingers down Thor's throat. 

 

“Clean my glove first, bitch.” Loki ordered, grabbing a basket from the side table. Leaning down, he attached clothespins to Thor's nipples. He flicked one, smirking at the way the man moaned around his fingers still in his mouth. Placing the basket back on the table, he took up his riding crop and began to place light switches all over the man's chest, making sure to hit the clothespins every once in a while. The big, red, weeping cock against Thor's stomach received attention next, with the dom running the flat side of the leather crop up and down it, before smacking his balls. 

 

“Little cuntwhore.” Loki hissed, taking his gloved hand away. “Eat my pussy, slut.” 

 

When Loki sat down, Thor eagerly obeyed, shivering with lust. He buried his face into the dom's cunt, licking and tasting his arousal and he moaned gratefully for it.    
  
Though he and Loki had very briefly spoken of kinks and likes, the large blond could not have even begun to imagine just how much he would love living the fantasies he had kept secret for so so long.    
  
He was nothing but a dirty little slut, eagerly lapping away at his master's pussy.    
He found Loki's clit, flicking the sensitive spot with his tongue and moaning again.    
  
Fuck he wanted to touch his aching cock, momentarily forgetting he was restrained when he went to grab himself.    
He canted his hips up, wanting to feel any sort of friction to relieve him.

 

Loki let out a small moan, rocking his hips. He saw Thor push his hips up, and punished the seeking behavior with a quick rap of the crop to his cock, smacking it to the side. 

 

“You're such a naughty boy.” Loki commented, slapping the cock with the crop again. He loved the way the pain made Thor's body jolt up, hissing in pain between lapping at his master's sweet pussy. “Such a dirty little slut.” 

 

The dom rocked his thin hips back and forth, moaning softly again. This is what Thor had confessed to be a big fantasy- restrained and only good for servicing his master. Loki stood up, not missing the small whine Thor let out. He turned around and pushed his cock down into the hole, into Thor's mouth, instantly making the blond gag. 

 

“Dirty little pig.” Loki groaned, fucking into his throat. 

 

The blond pulled at the restraints again just out of reflex, trying hard to relax and swallow Loki's cock.    
He gagged and coughed around it, but his tongue lathed up and down the intruding shaft and he closed his lips around it, trying to hollow his cheeks.    
  
He was fighting to breath, but he was loving every goddamn second of it, yelping around the dick when Loki smacked his drooling cock again and the clamps on his hard nipples were tugged painfully.    
  
Thor gripped the legs of the chair hard, for that was all he could do and just take what Loki gave him, insults and pain alike.

 

Loki pulled out, standing up, bringing his crop down hard on the man's thick thigh. Thor let out a loud yelp, which brought a sadistic grin to the dom's pretty face. He stroked his slobbery cock slowly, walking around, slapping the man with the leather crop. 

 

“Stay still, slut.” He instructed, undoing the bonds on the slave's wrists and ankles. “Get up and kneel in front of the couch.” 

 

Thor did as he was instructed. Getting to his feet took a little longer than usual, not really expecting his legs to be slightly weak with the swirling arousal.    
  
But he walked over to the couch, getting to his knees and placing his hands on the ground.   
  
He could hear the sharp sounds of Loki's heels on the hard floor, taking his time doing whatever he was doing.    
Thor had to concentrate keeping his hands down, mostly because if he put them comfortably on his legs he might be too tempted to stroke his neglected cock.

 

Loki came up behind him, and started to strap something to his face. When he came around, the thick black dildo, now mounted at Thor's mouth and held in place by a thick leather strap buckled at the back of his head, brushed against his thigh. The dom sat down, putting one leg over Thor's muscled shoulder, the other spread wide. 

 

“Go on, whore. Fuck my pussy with your mouth.” Loki said coldly. “Fuck me good, and I'll squirt. I know you're thirsty for my sweet juices, you naughty boy.” 

 

Thor blushed with arousal. Loki was a squirter too?? God he almost did grab his own cock and stroke himself.   
But instead, Thor caressed the thick dildo on his face, bright eyes flashing up to meet Loki's for just a moment before he crawled forward, closing the gap between them.    
  
Loki was already so slick that Thor had to only barely guide it before he could sink the toy in deep. The strap acted as a sort of gag, keeping the blond from tasting Loki's dew,  but his nose was flush with the gentle musk scent of his groin.    
  
Thor did his best to fuck Loki with the face strap, taking a minute to get a proper rhythm down, but when he did, he knew by the way Loki rewarded him with a pleased sigh.    
  
He kept his hands on his own thighs, wanting to reach up and caress Loki's long legs and grab his hips for purchase and, his fingers just barely grazing the tight black material.

 

The black haired man let his head fall back, relishing in the long, deep strokes Thor was giving him. Loki let out a little groan, tilting his hips upwards slightly, making sure to angle just right. Finally, the dildo started rubbing against that spot and Loki let out a small whine.

 

“Oh, fuck... Oh, fuck. I'm gonna squirt all over your naughty face, slut.” Loki warned more than anything, his voice two octaves higher, and coming out in a pant. 

 

Thor moaned behind the gag, telling him without words that he wanted it so bad-!   
He kept his pace, hitting the spot that made Loki shake with pleasure each stroke before the dom's panting and gasps suddenly turned louder and he cried out, and Thor was suddenly sprayed with hot liquid all over his face, just as Loki had promised.    
  
But Thor didn't stop despite his face being soaked in Loki's juices, riding him out as one of his legs wrapped tighter around his broad shoulders, forcing him as deep as the strap would allow.

 

Loki rode out his orgasm, panting loudly. He pushed Thor away, then grabbed him by his hair, making him stand. Leading the man to his bed, the dom had him lay down, spread eagle, and bound his wrists and ankles with rope, tied to each corner of the four poster bed. Thor let out a quiet noise as Loki came back, a thick plug in his hands, shining with lube. 

 

“Time to start stretching your pussy, whore.” Loki said, and started to push the plug in. He didn't go too fast, but he also didn't give Thor very much time to adjust either before the heavy silver plug was lodged inside of the man. Thor's eyes were misting with tears of discomfort, but Loki only picked up his riding crop again, and smacked his cock. 

 

“Hmmm... Let's make sure this slutty cock doesn't cum too fast.” Loki said, and rustled around, coming up with a leather cockring, which he secured onto Thor. After having done that, Loki straddled his slave, and instantly began riding the thick dildo again, his hands buried in the man's long blond hair. 

 

The groaned in lust, hands grabbing what he could on the bed as Loki ride his face. He was still dripping wet from his orgasm and the blond could feel it trickling down his cheeks and neck.   
  
The plug made him feel so full, and he tried his best to relax around it. But Thor had very limitedly ever explored himself there, and he now wished he had in preparation.    
But the pain was also so exhilarating, especially when Loki yanked his long blond hair harder and earned a grunt of pain.   
  
He pressed his hips up again, as if he could somehow brush his dick against anything!

 

Loki watched the way Thor's eyes moved, how they closed in pain, and how his nostrils flared, his breaths deep as possible. The dom had had many, many subs, but he already knew this young man was going to be his favorite. So eager, so young, so malleable, but not in the creepy grooming way some doms liked to train their subs. No, Loki would train this one well. 

 

“You like it when I'm sitting on your face, don't you?” He asked breathily, grinning when he heard a muffled attempt by the man to speak. “Naughty boy... I'm gonna squirt all over your face again.” 

 

Thor moaned in delight, wanting desperately to trap that perfect ads and force Loki deeper.   
He was doing his best to maintain the perfect rhythm with his head, and he felt Loki's thighs tense on either side of his head.    
  
The sounds Loki was making was orgasmic, and if Thor hasn't had the ring on he may very well have cum already!    
The dom's pace hardened, and his voice hitched and suddenly Thor was flooded again with Loki's juices.   
  
It covered his face now, and Thor had to clench his eyes shut. God did it feel so good making his dom cum like this all over him, rewarding him with his hot juices.

 

“Fuck!” Loki cursed, riding through his orgasm, eyes closed tightly. “Mmm.... Mmmm....” 

 

He came down from his high to see a look of absolute bliss on Thor's face, blinking. Loki got off, and grabbed a soft washcloth. He went back to the bed and sat near Thor's head, lovingly wiping across his eyelids. 

 

“I think you deserve a reward, pet.” Loki cooed. He leaned down, maintaining eye contact with his slave, and took the whole dildo in his mouth, right to the base. Moaning with the stiff rubber coco in his throat, Loki pursed his lips, as though he were kissing Thor. The man caught on quickly and Loki could tell his lips were pressed up against the leather backing of the strap. As the dom came off, a thick string of drool fell from his mouth and onto Thor's chin. 

 

Thor moaned again, his eyes slightly hazy. Loki grinned, then lifted his head to unbuckle the strap. 

 

“What do we say, bitch?” 

 

Thor took a moment before responding, drawing his pink tongue around his mouth to lick up what he could of Loki's spend that had dripped after the strap was removed.   
  
"Thank you for cumming on your worthless slut," Thor practically moaned the words, hands gripping at the bedposts again.    
  
He was grateful, but he was hungry for more, shown when he couldn't resist wanting his hips again with a soft moan, the plug shifting inside of him.   
"Please allow me to service you more, sir"

 

Loki smiled, rubbing his cheek lovingly. 

 

“You will, darling.” He leaned down and kissed Thor on the mouth, moaning softly as he probed into his wet mouth. “Mmmm..” 

 

When he pulled back, Thor looked a little struck, eyes unfocused. 

 

“Hmm..” Loki grinned, and kissed him once more. Pulling away, Thor finally smiled at him, and Loki slapped him hard across the face. 

 

Thor was takes by surprise again at that, the sharp sting that made his cock twitch was a complete contrast the how wonderfully soft Loki's lips were, and he found himself wanting to earn another.    
  
"Thank you, sir." He seemed to remember his voice.   
He pulled at the restraints again, less to try to get out of them and more a silent question to be released.    
Thor's eyes lingered down.    
  
Up close, under all the latex and leather his dom wore, the blond could see milky pale skin almost begging to be touched.    
  
Loki slapped him again, laughing. 

 

“You want to eat my pussy again?” Loki asked, his voice low and sultry. Thor answered with a desperate ‘yes, sir’. Loki straddled his face again, sitting so he could lean down and stroke the man's cock. Finally, he paid attention to the thick member, stroking it and playing with his balls. Thor was moaning loudly underneath him, slurping and sucking at the pink pussy shoved in his face. 

 

“You wanna cum, little slut?” 

 

Another 'yes sir' was heard, muffled against Loki's perfect cunt.    
Thor was savoring every taste of his salty spend and how each flick of his tongue made Loki's legs tense just enough to notice around his face.    
  
He moaned again, louder this time, when he felt just the barest brush of Loki's lips against the head of his cock. But when he pressed his hips up needily, the dom pulled away and slapped his fat cock again and Thor cried out in delicious pain.

 

Loki let out a giggle, grinding his hips down, cutting off Thor's air for a moment. He briefly put his lips around the thick cockhead, his other hand pushing the jeweled base of the plug in even deeper. Thor's thighs stiffened, to which Loki pinched and slapped them, loving the way Thor grunted. 

 

Sitting up fully, he rode the man's face harder, shaking slightly as he silently rode out another orgasm, finally squirting in Thor's mouth. 

 

Thor drank up everything Loki gave him, lapping greedily at his pussy until nothing more came from him. Spend dripped down the sides of his face once more where he couldn't get it all.   
  
Loki stood on his knees, allowing Thor to breathe more but only enough, making sure he properly cleaned the dom's pussy lips too.

 

“I think that deserves a reward.” Loki purred after Thor thanked him for squirting on his face. Loki climbed down his body, turning around to face Thor. With quick motions, he yanked off the clothespins on his nipples, loving the way the man bucked up in pain and intense pleasure. After a little while, Loki slowly sat back on the thick cock, letting out a quiet moan. 

 

“Your fat fucking cock is gonna get a nice treat.” Loki groaned. 

 

It took everything in Thor's power not to buck into the slick wet heat of Loki's cunt. It felt so amazingly good on his teased and battered cock and he moaned unabashedly.   
  
"Thank you sir-" the blond said breathlessly, watching Loki with hooded eyes as he slowly rolled his hips, keeping a slow pace that was driving Thor crazy with need and lust.    
His powerful thighs tensed under Loki's hands, moving to match the agonizing pace.    
  
He felt Loki clench around his member, earning another low moan of pleasure, thrusting up against a spot that made Loki's nails dug into Thor's skin.    
He would prove himself more than worthy to be used as Loki's fuck toy.

 

Loki slapped Thor across the face, his other hand going around his neck, choking him just enough. 

 

“Stay still, bitch.” Growled the dom, riding how he wanted. Again, his orgasm was building up, and he let out a panting whine. Thor was tense beneath him, groaning loudly, but Loki could tell his gyrating hips were almost too much, so he lifted off, and Thor let out a bellowing groan. 

 

“You. Do. Not. Get. To. Cum.” Loki said sternly, hitting the soaking wet cock with each word. 

 

Thor had tried not to yelp with each painful strike, but by the third one he couldn't help but cry out, his knees drawing up as far as the bindings would allow him in reflex.    
  
His thighs were shaking, and his cock still pulsing dark. He had been so close, damnit! And he tried not to let that frustration show but his teeth were grit and he swallowed hard as he looked back up to the leather clad man.    
  
"Yes sir," he acknowledged, his voice an octave deeper.

 

Loki growled and straddled the man again. 

 

“Now stay still.” He ordered, leaning forward and spitting on Thor's flushed face. Taking the thick cock back inside of him, Loki started rocking and grinding, quickly working himself to another orgasm, squirting all over Thor's cock, making the man moan. 

 

“Open.” Loki ordered, spitting into Thor's waiting mouth, loving the pleasured sound his slave let out. “Mmm...” 

 

He kissed him again, soft and gentle. 

 

Thor's sexual frustration mixed with total pleasure at being used and spat on, and the sudden tender kiss wads enough to throw him off yet again from anything he might have been expecting.    
  
That's what excited Thor the most, was that Loki was completely unpredictable, and he knew how to play the large blond like a goddamn fiddle.    
  
But he was getting to a peak of desperation for release, and when the smaller man pulled away Thor finally asked.    
"Please-, sir please let me cum"

 

“No-” Loki whispered, loving the small whine Thor let out. Getting up, he started to prep a fuck machine, wheeling it over to the foot of the bed on a cart, locking the wheels. Thor was wiggling a bit on the bed, watching as Loki set the machine up, attaching a smaller than usual dildo to the end. He knew Thor wouldn't be able to handle anything without excessive pain and tearing. There was a reason Loki's subs liked to stick around- he was a caring dom. 

 

“Look at this, bitch.” Loki lubed up the fake cock, loving the way Thor's eyes widened. After a few moments of rearranging, tying, and strapping, Loki was seated against the headboard, with Thor fucking his pussy with the face dildo, while his tight hole was slowly worked open by the machine, which Loki held the remote to. 

 

“Remember- you're not allowed to cum, boy.” 

 

Thor grunted understanding, his eyes going between clenched, rolling, and hooded between the god sitting on his face and the foreign sensation grinding slowly in his ass.    
  
His entire body was tensed with pleasure and he was getting completely lost within it all. He arched his back high when Loki pinched his nipples, tugging and slapping them until they were as red as his aching cock.    
  
His hands clenched around the posts.    
He didn't know if he was going to be able to obey Loki, especially when he shivered with a wave of pleasure when he squirmed just right for the fuck machine to hit a sensitive spot, making him gasp under Loki.

 

Loki groaned softly, riding harder. Thor was made for sub life, he decided. Getting off, he stopped the machine, and untied Thor's legs. After angling the machine away, Loki came back to the bed, his cock now shiny with lube. 

 

“I'm giving you the honor of my cock in your fuckhole. What do you say, slut?” Loki asked as he picked up Thor's legs under his knees, and positioned his cock at the twitching, reddened entrance. 

 

"Thank you sir- thank you for giving your pathetic slut such a wonderful gift-" Thor could feel the heat of Loki's dick pressing up against his prepared hole and fuck did he want him to just impale himself into the blond!    
  
"Please I need your cock, please sir-!" Thor was actually begging for it now when Loki still took his sweet patient time pressing the head of his cock just in enough to open him, then slip back out.    
  
"Sir I -OH!-" Thor was cut off with a loud gasp as Loki sank balls deep into the larger man. Out of reflex, Thor tensed and clenched around the thick cock, filled unbelievably full by the smaller man.

 

Loki growled at the feeling of Thor's tight ass tightening even further around his cock. Not waiting for his slave to adjust, Loki began to thrust in and out at a brutally hard pace. He knew Thor couldn't help the cries of pain that he let out, and Loki leaned forward, spitting in his open mouth, making the man choke for a moment. 

 

“So fucking tight!” Loki growled, licking a tear from Thor's cheek. “You're a fucking dirty fuckbag. Oh, fuck!” 

 

He put one of Thor's legs over his shoulder, his balls smacking against Thor as he continued to fuck hard and fast. 

 

Thor's still bound hands clenched and yanked at the restraints, and he wasn't holding his voice back at all as his desperate yells echoed through the room.    
  
It hurt so bad but in the best possible way, the burning pain melding with mind blowing pleasure and he was racing towards an orgasm he wasn't allowed.    
"Ple- please sir!" Thor gasped. "Let me cum sir!" He begged. But Loki rewarded him with a sharp slap to the face and a stern NO.   
  
Thor needed release so badly that it was painful. He had never needs fit so badly and it was denied - made even harder when Loki rocked his hips in just the perfect angle for Thor to cry out higher.   
  
"PLEASE!" His voice wracked with a staggered sob. "Sir please!! Please let me!"

 

Loki pulled out, slapping Thor across the face again, straddling his chest as he fisted his cock furiously, groaning as he came all over the red and crying face. Hot pearly white strings of cum laced across his slave, who was writhing, begging for release. 

 

“Shh... Shhh.” Loki soothed, untying the man's hands. “Undress me and put the top blanket in that basket over there, pet. Don't touch your cock!” 

 

Thor was a dripping mess, and when he sat up he had to grip the sheets to not touch his slick cock. He was panting , but he was damned determine to prove he could obey his master.    
  
So with clumsy movements, Thor began to undress Loki's tight clothing.    
  
This was a bad idea.   
Oh god all that beautiful skin and his body right under his fingertips as he pulled away the leather corset was driving him mad, brushing it when the bralette was taken off next. It was as soft as it had looked.    
  
Next, Thor took off his long gloves, being gentle as they pulled away from his arms and his hands, revealing perfectly painted black nails.    
  
Thor got off of the bed, his legs slightly wobbly as he knelt in front of Loki, who had his long gorgeous legs over the edge of the bed.    
He slowly took Loki's high boots off, his hand running down the smooth sides as the zipper was taken down mile long legs, and appreciated with soft kisses over the leather instead of his bare skin.    
  
Thor still had to compose himself once Loki was fully undressed. He was even more beautiful bare like this, with subtle curves and lean muscle hidden just barely under a small layer of fat.    
  
But he remembered himself when Loki stood up. The blanket, right-,   
  
He stood as well and stripped the thick dark blanket and discarded it into the basket Loki had pointed to.    
  


“Lay down.” Loki said, his tone still soft. “Lay down, pet.” 

 

Thor whimpered as his hard cock brushed against his thigh when he climbed onto the bed. Loki sat, so Thor's head rested on his thighs, and he stroked blond hair away from Thor's sweaty, messy face. Running his finger through the mess, Loki slowly fed it to his slave, all the while pumping his cock slowly. Thor was moaning lewdly around his fingers, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Loki shushed him, and increased the pace he pumped, his free hand gripping the front of Thor's neck tight enough to cut off his oxygen. The man's face went purple and he choked, to which Loki let out a soft laugh. 

 

Tears were falling down his handsome face. 

 

“Cum for me, pet.” Loki ordered. 

 

Thor let out a relieved choked cry at finally being given permission. It only took a few seconds of no longer holding back before his whole body tensed and shook with the force of his powerful orgasm.    
  
Even with Loki's hand around his throat, his roar of pleasure was still loud and hoarse. Ribbons of white spilled forth from his fat cock, all over the dom's hand and Thor's thighs.    
  
He was sobbing with pure and utter relief, the pleasure radiated throughout his entire body, leaving him with a lingering and mind numbing warmth.

 

Again, Loki cleaned up the mess and fed it to Thor, who took it between huge hiccuping breaths, finally relieved to have cum. 

 

“Shh... Shhh, Thor.” Loki soothed, bringing him out of the scene slowly, rubbing his thighs and his chest, where the bulk of the pain had been inflicted. A few welts decorated the man's beautiful body, and Loki couldn't help but feel pride at seeing his artwork upon a willing, writhing canvas. He brought a blanket up, and pulled Thor's head to his chest, cradling the man. Thor had specifically requested tender aftercare, and while Loki had never had any issues leaving a sub a mess after a scene, he personally preferred to give as much aftercare as he could. 

 

“You were such a good boy.” Loki whispered, kissing the top of his head. “Such a good boy, Thor.” 

 

Thor melted into Loki's soft tough. It was a dramatic contrast to earlier, save fire the soft kisses and the blond tried to quell the shaking and soft broken cries.    
  
He wasn't upset. By any means. In fact, Thor had never felt happier and more satisfied than he did in this moment. But with the ending of the session, all the rawness and emotion still had to run it's course, and he was grateful Loki was there with tender words and reassuring touches, wiping away the last of the tears going down the man's face.    
  
Thor hesitantly held Loki's hand, which the dom not only allowed, but squeezed his hand gently in return.

 

“I'm very glad you came to visit me.” Loki whispered in his ear, reaching down to pull Thor's arm around his waist. “Here, hold me as tight as you want. I'm right here, baby.” 

 

Thor snuggled into him and Loki felt relieved, as he always did, that he hadn't pushed his sub too far. With it being Thor's first time, Loki was pleased with what they had done. 

 

“Let's sleep for a bit, baby boy.” Loki suggested, pulling the blanket up a little higher. “I know my big, strong boy must be so tired after his hard work.” 

 

Thor smiled into the warmth of Loki's soft body, hugging him just a little tighter and he ventured to put a tiny kiss upon his narrow shoulder.   
  
"Thank you sir," Thor said, his voice gruff from the exertion and yelling. "I'm so happy," he smiled again, his tired blue eyes looking up to Loki's with a look of absolute contentment.    
  
Sleep was already dogging him, making him feel so heavy and the warmth was lulling his aching body.   
  
\-    
  
Thor woke with a slight start. He had fallen asleep without even realizing it, and he was a bit disoriented. How long had he been asleep for?    
  
As soon as he sat up, he realized the absence of his dom. Thor was alone in the room.   
He knew he shouldn't have been disappointed, but he had wished he could at least have said thank you better than the half mumbled one he gave and a proper goodbye.    
  
But It gave Thor another reason to book Loki again. Not that he needed another one.    
Fuck it had been so good! So wonderfully amazing and despite his very sore body as he got up to get his clothing, the blond was smiling.    
  
  
After dressing and running his fingers through the mess of his hair (which he decided a shower was the first thing to happen as soon as he got hom), Thor walked back down the long hallway, trying to ignore the new bright blush on his cheeks when the woman at the reception desk giggled and bid him a good night, and to come back very soon.

 

Loki was waiting against the wall of the outside, leaned up against it.  

 

Thor came out, scratching his head and looking the other way, almost as if unsure what to do with himself. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Loki got his attention, smiling. “It's pretty late, but I'm feeling like breakfast.” 

 

The familiar voice belonged to a familiar face, and Thor found himself grinning at Loki, who was now dressed casually in tight black jeans and a leather jacket.    
  
Did he say breakfast? Take him out?    
Thor more than jumped at the idea, stammering over his words.    
"Oh- yeah! There's uh, there's a great place that's open a few blocks from here. My treat."

 

Loki laughed, and put his arm in Thor's. 

 

“Well, of course it's your treat...” Loki said, and leaned in, kissing Thor's ear as he whispered. “My pet.” 


End file.
